


You're Beautiful

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader is smol bean, Tori is super sweet, reader is shy, romance happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Reader is really shy and quiet due to having a stutter, Tori shows up to try to change that
Relationships: Tori Vega/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had always been the silent one, even before you started at Hollywood Arts a few years ago although when Tori Vega started at the school, you couldn’t help but stare, your face flushing and looking away whenever either her or her friends caught you staring which made Tori smile since she thought you were adorable even though the two of you had never talked, she never really knew how to start a conversation with you since no one had really talked to you before and when they did you just kinda sat there and nodded or shook your head, sometimes letting out a small chuckle or a sigh; she wanted to change that and today was going to be that day.

Sitting in Sikowitz classroom in your usual corner of the room “Hey” you heard someone say, causing you to look up from the book you were reading “H-Hi” you said, smiling slightly at Tori and watching as she took the seat next to you “What book are you reading?” She asked, watching as you bookmarked the page with your thumb before showing her the cover _The Call of the Wild_ and smiling some at her “What’s it about?” Tori asked, smiling at you and making your face flush at the unexpected attention “Uhm” you said, seeming to be struggling to find the words as you tried to form them “A-A dog” you said finally, letting out a breath since you were really nervous to be speaking to her of all people “A dog? Sounds interesting” Tori said, smiling at you and watching as you gave a nod before averting your gaze “I was wondering-“ “Hello class!” Sikowitz cut Tori off, walking in with what seemed to be a bag full of eggs “Yes Robby” Sikowitz said when he saw Robby’s hand raised “Why do you have a bag full of eggs?” Robby asked, causing Sikowitz to look at the bag “No idea” he said, throwing the bag out the window before starting class.

Over the next few days, Tori made more attempts to speak to you since she both wanted to get to know you but also try to get you out of your shell “If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you talk much?” Tori asked one day when the two of you were hanging out while working on some set pieces since you were usually helping with set pieces for plays or lights because your talent was mostly on the tech and art side, her watching as you bit your lip slightly as you set your paintbrush down and looked at her “I-I-I-I have a-a st-st-stutter” you said, a little confused as to how she didn’t notice when in all reality she knew but she didn’t want to just assume “I think it’s cute” Tori said, giving you a small smile before turning back to painting her part while you sat there with a wide eyed expression since you weren’t expecting that answer, you were used to people either pitying you or making comments about it, not once have you ever been complimented on it.

A few weeks later, you and Tori were out at Nozu with some of Tori’s friends since she wanted to include you more in things and she wanted you to be friends with her friends “So, Y/N what do you enjoy doing?” Andre asked, looking at you as you all waited on your food to arrive and watching as you struggled for a moment before speaking “R-R-R-Reading um a-a-and wr-wr-wr-writing” you said, clearing your throat some before focusing down at the menu and tensing slightly when Tori put a hand on your leg to give you a small form of comfort before pulling her hand away to return to the conversation she was having with Beck “Rex!” You all heard Robby shout, causing you all to look his direction and seeing that Rex and Robby were now in the middle of what seemed to be a heated argument “It happens a lot” Beck said when he saw your confused look, gesturing to Robby and Rex “You get used to it” he said, giving a small laugh as you nodded and gave a small chuckle before you all went back to what you all were doing.

On the day of the play that you all worked so hard on, you were helping Tori with last minute dressing issues, currently you were fixing the jacket she had to wear before she turned and looked in the mirror “How do I look?” She asked, looking at you in the mirror and watching as you looked her over for a moment “Y…” you said, struggling for a moment before clearing your throat since you desperately wanted to say this perfectly “Beautiful” you finally got out, feeling your face flushing since you honestly hadn’t meant to say that, the two of you locking eyes in the mirror before she turned around, causing you to look directly at her “Really?” She asked, smiling at you and stepping closer to you, you giving her a smile and nodding “After this play I have something to ask you, okay?” Tori asked, realizing it was almost time for the play to start “O-O-Okay” you said, smiling at her and smiling more when she pulled you into a quick hug before heading for her spot.

After the play, you were helping clean things up when someone grabbed your arm and pulled you into an empty room, looking at the person with wide eyes before relaxing when you saw it was Tori “Y/N… There’s something I want to tell you” Tori said, wringing her hands slightly and looking at you, you giving a small nod to tell her to go on “I like you, I have for a while now… Every part of you, I find you endearing and sweet and adorable…” she said, looking like she was going to continue but you cut her off “I-I-I-I like you t-t-too” you said, smiling shyly at her and biting your lip some and watching as Tori took a small step closer to you “Go out with me?” She asked, taking your hands in hers and grinning when you nodded before she leaned in, giving you enough time to pull away but you met her halfway, smiling as the two of you kissed and feeling like this was the best night of your life.


End file.
